


Perfunctory

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is being cute, Cas loves his Dictionary, Cas' Word Of The Day, Dean hates that Dictionary, Sam is in trouble, perfunctory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word of the Day: PerfunctoryMeaning: Lacking in interest or enthusiasm.(August 16th, 2017 )





	Perfunctory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

"Hey Cas." Dean nodded his head as he and Sam came back to the bunker the next day after finishing up the hunt. Dean was exhausted, he just wanted to get back on the road so he could go back to the Bunker and sleep. 

"Hello Dean, what a perfunctory expression you gave me then." 

Dean did a double-take of Cas, who was now on Dean's bed reading the dictionary again. 

"A what expression?" He looked to Sam who was trying not to laugh. 

"A Perfunctory expression. Do you not know what that means?" He did his head tilt the same as the night before. 

"Nope and I don't care." he flopped on Sam's bed and flicked the TV on to watch some Dr. Sexy. 

"Perfunctory means to 'lacking in interest or enthusiasm.' You seem to use it a lot." 

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam cracked up laughing. "Nice one Cas, we will have to use that word more often." 

"Very mature Sam-" Dean turned to Cas, "How did you get that dictionary anyways?" 

"Sam bought it for me so I could learn new words that human's use." 

Dean turned to Sam. "Oh Joy."

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the series! Not sure if I got the word meaning right today but I tried. Hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are*


End file.
